1. Technical Field
This patent relates to a semiconductor device, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device which can perform a stable data inputting operation by overdriving a terminal supplying an internal voltage used as a drive voltage for a write driver such that the internal voltage is maintained in a predetermined range irrespective of a continuous write operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, in particular, dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), include a separate internal voltage generator to generate a drive voltage for a write driver. That is, the write driver uses an internal voltage generated and supplied from the internal voltage generator for a drive voltage to drive data input via a global data bus line, and thus, to output the data to a local data bus line.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of a conventional semiconductor device which includes an internal voltage generator and a write driver. Hereinafter, operation of the semiconductor device illustrated in FIG. 1 will be described in detail. When a predetermined time elapses after the semiconductor device enters an active state, an internal voltage enable signal VINT_ACT is enabled to enable generation of an internal voltage. In response to the internal voltage enable signal VINT_ACT, an internal voltage generator 110 generates an internal voltage VCORE. In this case, the internal voltage generator 110 compares the internal voltage VCORE with a reference voltage VRC, thereby controlling the internal voltage VCORE such that the internal voltage VCORE is maintained in a predetermined range with respect to the reference voltage VRC.
When a write command is subsequently input, a write enable signal BWEN is enabled. In response to the write enable signal BWEN, the write driver 120 drives global input data GIO to the level of the internal voltage VCORE, and thus, outputs the resultant data as local input data LIO.
In the semiconductor device having the above-mentioned configuration, however, there is a problem in that, when the semiconductor device operates at high speed, it is impossible to produce local input data LIO having a stable voltage level because the level of the internal voltage VCORE is lowered due to the high-speed operation of the semiconductor device. That is, as the semiconductor device operates at a higher speed, the amount of current required in a continuous write operation is gradually increased. For this reason, the internal voltage VCORE, which is supplied to the write driver 120 after being generated by the internal voltage generator 110 in the conventional semiconductor device, cannot sufficiently provide the amount of current required in the continuous write operation. Furthermore, the level of the internal voltage VCORE is also gradually lowered, as shown in FIG. 2. As a result, the conventional semiconductor device cannot produce local input data LIO having a stable voltage level.